(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sex aid device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a penis erection stabilizer for mounting on the base of a male penis for helping maintain a harder erection for a longer period of time.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
100 years ago, G. R. Phillips, M.D. wrote the following in the St.Louis Medical Era, 1895-1896: "With rare exceptions, it is the evident intent of nature that every adult male be accorded the pleasure, satisfaction and the power of performing the sexual act. When a condition exists that strips one of this right, be the condition a real or a fancied ill, we have resulting impotence. To acquire an erection is essential, to maintain the same for a time sufficient for the completion of the sexual act is equally so, that one may be potent." All fields of medical science advanced during the Victorian Age, and the study of the male penis became scientific. Early urologists laid down rules in an exact science for performing observations and testing the soundness of the their conclusions. Their conclusions were that impotency does exist.
Now more than 100 years later and with all the research done on this subject, millions of men around the world still suffer impotence at some time in their lives. However, in the past decade there have been critical advances in the treatment of impotence and especially in the past year when more awareness about the word "penis" came into existence and this word emerged into mainstream conversations because of the President Clinton and Moncia Lewinski sexual encounters and the release of a new prescription drug having a brand name of "VIAGRA". Impotence is now seen by most therapists as a physiological rather than a psychological problem. The word "impotence" itself, like frigidity for women, is considered suspect in many circles. Now, the more politically correct term is "erectile dysfunction" or ED.
Inspired by a 1992 National Institutes of Health Conference or NIH and a landmark study of the problem, the diagnosis has been defined more broadly, from the rather strict criterion of the inability to get an erection to the somewhat subjective criterion of the inability to maintain an erection adequate for satisfactory sexual performance or satisfying your sexual partner. This has led to a tripling of the number of men estimated to be impotent. Some 30 million in America alone suffer from impotence according to the NIH.
Erectile dysfunction associates with age: Half of the 30 million men are thought to be under the age of 65; about 1 in 3 of the men are in an age range of 40 to 65; and 3 in 4 of the men over the age of 63 suffer from some degree of ED reports the New England Research Institute or NERI. Nevertheless in any age group, erectile dysfunction can be caused by stress, hormone imbalances, spinal injury, alcoholism, drugs, diuretics, steroids, high blood pressure medication, depression, fear, inhibitions, diabetes and surgery for prostate cancer. Also, it was reported on 60 Minutes, CBS TV, Nov. 8, 1998 that a side effect from cigarette smoking will be diminished sexual desire. Further, urologists say smoking can diminish sexual erections by reducing the blood flow in the penis, just as it can block and clog blood vessels to the heart. Still further, Dr. Irwin Golstein, M.D., Boston University Medical Center, reports that bicycle riding has made some 100,000 men impotent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 594,815 to Taggart, U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,572 to Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,328 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,114 to Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,855 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,687 to Hood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,840 to Macchioni, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,580 to Gauthier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,933 to Reiling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,980 to Chaney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,538 to Stewart et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,795 to Finney different types of male erection devices are described. The devices include elastic rings, surgical devices and sexual aids for constricting blood flow from the male penis and helping with impotency.
The design characteristic differentiating the invention described herein from the prior art is the use of two (2) connected rings each having separate responsibilites incorporated into a single unit. The two rings, a smaller diameter inner ring and a larger outer ring, are both on the same latex plastic device, they are both on a horizontal plane directly in-line or directly over one another and they are concentric circles. Also, the rings are flexible allowing the entry of the body/shaft of the penis through the two rings of latex. The two connected different diameters create two different size ring openings for body flow in and out of the shaft of the penis.
Heretofore, all prior art penis rings have had only one ring regardless of the ring's structure and type of material used. With the use of only one ring, it is impossible to create Biohematohydraulics, or more literally, body blood liquid hydraulic pressure and force within the shaft of the penis erectile tissue.
The subject invention provides a novel and unique erection stabilizer which is different in structure and function when compared to other prior art penis rings and sexual aids used in maintaining an erection.